Zim Finally An Invader ?????
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day Zim was at his base and as he was working on something suddenly he had a call but it was from The Tallest who wanted to tell him something. Zim was curious to know what The Tallest wanted to tell him and they soon told him that they have thought it over and they will finally make him into an Invader. Zim was excited and was shocked about it too. He soon flew off into space with Gir and went to the Massive so he could be promoted by The Tallest to be an Invader. Meanwhile Dib still spying through the camera that he hid in Zim's house from the whole Tak Invasion as Zim was heading to The Massive Dib now decided to go after Zim and see what was he up too soon he headed for Tak's ship in the garage and soon started it up and flew off after Zim. Later that day Zim landed inside the Massive and soon ran quickly to where The Tallest and the other Irkens were waiting for him because they were waiting to graduate him. Soon Dib followed him and landed without being seen by the other ships and landed inside the Massive and soon managed to find Zim and saw everyone and Zim about to award him of being an Invader, Dib soon found a hiding spot and was watching everything including the award Dib got his tape recorder and video camera to watch and record everything as the thing was about to start Dib got ready too and he was ready. Soon the thing was starting and The Tallest were announcing and they gave Zim everything he needed to be an Invader Dib recorded everything what they were saying and he evening got the whole thing on video to show everyone at school. Soon Dib left the Massive and managed to get away before the other Irken ships could get him Zim still didn't noticed either. Soon when Dib landed back in his garage he got his stuff and showed Gaz and their father but they still think he's crazy still. Later when Zim came back home Dib showed up at his house and he decided to tell Zim what he saw and whats he gonna do next. Zim saw Dib and Dib went up to him and was about to tell him what he saw. he had seen The Tallest given him the avenge of being an Invader and which now Zim was mad that Dib had found him and he now had to call The Tallest and tell them that Dib knows about what they did to him. But before Zim could do so Dib managed to send his video and tape recorder to Mysterious Mysteries and Dib also said that he would have his own episode and end Zim for good this time. But Zim lucky managed to get both of the camera and tape recorder and managed to destroy them so Dib couldn't expose him or his race at all as Zim laughed that he defeated Dib for once Dib just walked away saying {you stink Zim} as the episode fads to black. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA